Saku-CHA!
by Sinful Psycho
Summary: "This is Sakura. Haruno, Sakura." Takeda-sensei introduced, gesturing towards the pinkette beside him who had her head bowed down in greeting. The team gasped. Haruno Sakura, their new manager, had bandages over her eyes.
1. Chapter 1

"This is Sakura. Haruno, Sakura." Takeda-sensei introduced, gesturing towards the pinkette beside him who had her head bowed down in greeting.

The female, from what they could see, was short. With a pale complexion, and long shoulder-length _pink_ hair, she could almost be mistaken as a fairy.

"She's going to be helping us as another manager besides Kiyoko-san." Coach Ukai continued.

The team bowed in greeting. "Please take care of us!" Finally raising her head, Sakura smiled, nodding.

The team gasped. Sakura Haruno, their new manager, had bandages over her eyes.

* * *

"How is she going to help us?" Hinata wondered out loud.

The team was unsure as well, the same question floating in their heads.

Kageyama slapped him at the back of his head, "Idiot, don't be rude."

"You should be asking about the hair color." Tsukishima snickered.

Suddenly appearing behind the males, he forced their heads down in a bow. Sighing, Daichi spoke up. "I apologize for their behavior, Haruno-san." Then letting the males go after realizing the other wouldn't be able to see it.

Said female smiled. "It's fine, Captain-san. I get those a lot."

The unusually quiet duo, Tanaka and Nishinoya, suddenly had hearts in their eyes. Her voice was alike to that of an angel's!

"That's enough chatting for now, continue training!" Ukai stepped-in, pointing towards the court.

"Are you sure about this, Sakura?" He asked her, putting a hand on her shoulder and turning her towards him.

Nodding, Sakura replied. "Of course. It's the least I could do, Ukai-kun."

"If you say so."

* * *

"That's enough for today."

Training was over and the males began to clean up. In the midst of picking up the scattered volleyballs and mopping the floor, the males couldn't help but send curious glances towards their new manager. Why haven't they seen her before? With hair as unusual as that, she's like a beacon. And why did she suddenly decide to join as a manager? And just after their practice much with Nekoma. Why not earlier? Question after question began to plague their minds, unconsciously causing them to stop midway in their cleaning. Which Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei took notice of.

"Now, now, team. You can ask questions later after cleaning up." With the sudden voice pulling them out of their thoughts, they hastily continued finishing their tasks. Sakura giggled, which made the team clean up faster in embarrassment at getting caught up in their musings.

"Huddle up." Coach Ukai called out, after watching his team finish their last set of stretches. They followed his instruction, sitting down on the floor, averting all their attention to their Coach.

He turned to the silent pinkette who had her head turned towards them. Even without the aid of eyesight, the pinkette had impeccable hearing ability to sense where they were."Would it be fine to ask you questions?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck. It felt like they were interrogating the female.

Sakura nodded. "Shoot." Hinata's hand shot up first. "Is your hair naturally pink?" After hearing Tsukishima's statement a while ago, the question had stuck to him, and he wanted to know if it really was.

Sakura nodded. "It is."

Hinata gasped, astonished. "Sugoi!" the rest aside from Tsukkishima nodded, the tallest male simply snickering.

He followed it up with another question, "What's your height?"

Coach Ukai sweat dropped. "Now, now, Hinata, let's not-"

"160cm." The pinkette answered.

Small, indeed. The team thought, with Hinata inwardly rejoicing at the thought of another person being smaller than him. Nishinoya was sulking, he was a centimeter shorter!

Kageyama was next. "Why did you join? Why just now?"

Blunt as always, the others thought, shaking their heads in slight bemusement. Sakura was silent for a few moments, looking down. Takeda-sensei and Coach Ukai exchanged glances.

Raising her head and sighing, Sakura replied. "Well, I'm going to have to say it sooner or later, so now would be a good time as any." The team leaned in, curiosity skyrocketing. The pinkette seemed uncomfortable in revealing the answer. What could be her motive in joining?

"I owe your previous coach, Coach Ukai, a favor. I couldn't think of any other way to repay him, so I decided to help you guys." She shrugged. The team was disappointed, so that's it?

Sugawara spoke up, "Then how come I've never seen you before in the school?"

Ennoshita added, "Neither have I."

Then one by one the team replied with negatives as well, none of them has ever seen the female before, not even in the hallways.

Takeda-sensei was the one who answered them. "She doesn't study here. She goes to Konoha High, a school located somewhere in the east."

Is having a manager from a different school even possible or allowed? They thought. Well, coaches were, so why not?

Kageyama perked up at that, recognition welling up. 'Konoha High? Isn't that the school..' His thought process came to a halt, eyes widening. He suddenly stood up, surprising those around him.

He pointed at the pinkette, exclaiming, "Do you know Uchiha Sasuke-sama?!"

Uchiha Sasuke-sama? The team collectively thought, slightly baffled at the thought that Kageyama would refer to someone so highly. Another Oikawa?

The pinkette tilted her head in confusion, slightly surprised at the question. "Uchih— Sasuke? Of course I know him. Why the sudden question?"

Noticing how quiet Kageyama has become, Asahi spoke out, "Who's Uchiha Sasuke?"

Daichi followed, "Are you okay, Kageyama?" The genius setter had his eyes wide, staring at Sakura.

"Hey, Kageyama?" Hinata tried to get his attention, suddenly scared of the eerily quiet teen.

Coach Ukai sensed the unease of the team, and took over. "It's getting late, let's—"

"Uchiha Sasuke is my idol." Kageyama suddenly spoke up.

The team was now gaping, dumbfounded with the new information. Kageyama, idolizing somebody? That's new.

"Oh? Don't let him hear you say that, he's already too full of himself." Sakura said, sounding exasperated.

The team was confused, so much that Tsukishima asked, "Who's Uchiha Sasuke?" His tone depicting annoyance. Uchiha Sasuke here, Uchiha Sasuke there—who were they talking about? Even Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei were curious, also not knowing anything about the male being discussed.

"Uchiha Sasuke is the setter of our school's volleyball team—" She was suddenly cut-off by Kageyama.

"He taught me how to set."

* * *

The next day, Hinata was buzzing with excitement. They were going to meet Kageyama's idol!

 **Flashback** :

 _"EH?!" The whole team plus the Coach and Takeda-sensei exclaimed._

 _The team had enough surprises for the day. First, they get a new manager who apparently doesn't have the ability to see, who's going to 'help' them. Then they find out the same person has connections to a certain someone who their used-to-be-arrogant setter idolizes._

 _Sakura had her eyebrows —_ it's pink! The team notices for the first time. Her hair really is natural _— raised, displaying surprise. "Hm. I could invite him tomorrow."_

 _Kageyama was suddenly infront of the female, eyes wide and glittering in excitement—not like the female could see it. "P-please do." He stuttered, not used to saying the word._

 _The team had mixed reactions, excitement in seeing the 'Uchiha Sasuke' their setter speaks so highly about, unease at the new Kageyama they're seeing, and overall surprise at the events._

 _Sakura giggled. "Will do."_

 **End of Flashback**

Walking—or speed-walking, rather— towards the gym, he passes by an unmoving Kageyama who was standing just outside the gym door.

"Kageyama, what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

Kageyama suddenly took hold of Hinata's collar, dragging him off to the side of the building. "Do I look okay? Is my hair just fine? What about my clothes? I should—"

Hinata was aghast, what has his rival become? Kageyama stopped rambling, suddenly walking away and going inside the gym without a word. The orange-haired male stood there for a few moments, unable to process the turn of events. Eventually, he snapped out of it when he heard their new manager approaching. Rushing out, he saw her being guided by Kiyoko-san. The pinkette was on the phone.

"Sasu-chan, pick me up. See you." She says to the other person on the phone, barely giving the other a chance to reply as she ended the call.

Sasu-chan? Sasu.. Sasuke! That must be Uchiha-san! Hinata thought, stifling a laugh at the ridiculous nickname. Kageyama would probably be frozen stiff in rage if he ever heard the female address his idol as such. Such disrespect, he'd say. Hinata barely suppressed a snicker at the accuracy of his imagination. Totally Kageyama. They proceeded to enter the gym and start training. Or in Kiyoko and Sakura's case, take down notes. Kiyoko relayed said notes to Sakura, much to the pinkette's pleasant surprise and silent relief, thanking the other female, appreciating the help.

Darn these bandages. She grumbled inwardly, before sighing happily, much to the confusion of her companion. 3 days to go.

* * *

 **In another school**

Frowning at the mobile phone he had clasped in his hand, a male with spiky blue-tinted hair turned to his blonde companion, "Dope, we're going to fetch Sakura."

The other male almost had a whiplash at how fast he turned his head to his friend, almost jumping up and down in excitement. "Really, teme?!"

"Hn."


	2. Chapter 2

"Jump floater."

Kiyoko, Coach Ukai, and Takeda-sensei looked at Sakura in confusion.

"Jump floater?" Coach Ukai asked, watching his players practice their serves.

"Someone attempted a jump floater." She replied, attention turned towards the court. The three beside her were puzzled, how would she know since she couldn't see? And to be able to hear a single serve amongst the continuous serves?

Sakura, sensing their confusion, explained. "Jump serves, floaters, regular serves; they make different sounds when they hit the ground—" A voice from behind them cut her off, "Yeah! Jump serves are more of a "Bam!" And floaters are soft, kind of like "Boosh!" And regular serves are just "Wham!" The unknown voice finished, sounding satisfied with his explanation.

Those on the bench aside from Sakura turned in surprise at the voice, along with the players. The voice was loud enough to attract their attention. Those who heard his explanation sweat-dropped, he sure sounded alike to some of their players.

Standing there was a blonde male, accompanied by another dark-haired male. Both were wearing what seemed like their school uniforms, white polo with a weird sign on the upper-left side just below their collar, and green pants.

Kageyama dropped the ball he was preparing to serve when he caught sight of the latter male. And, weirdly enough, Tsukishima stiffened at the sight of the former.

"Naru-chan, Sasu-chan, you guys are early." Sakura said, unperturbed, still having her back towards them.

"Wouldn't want you waiting, Sakura-chan."

"Hn."

* * *

The players were surprised, "Tall!" They thought simultaneously, staring at the newcomers.

"You, blondie, how tall are you?" Nishinoya suddenly spoke up, pointing at said blondie.

Sugawara immediately pulled back the fiery male, bowing, "Sorry!"

The blonde man grinned, pointing at himself, "180cm, dattebayo!"

"Introduce yourselves, idiots. Don't be rude." Sakura rubbed her temples. Idiots.

"Uchiha Sasuke." The dark-haired male said, looking bored. He looked at each player, gaze a second longer on Kageyama. The team looked at Sasuke, then to Kageyama, who was looking excited.

The blonde took it upon himself to continue, "And I'm—"

"Uzumaki Naruto." The team turned to Tsukishima, who looked away from the numerous eyes that rested on him.

Naruto turned to the person who spoke, then grinned. "Tsukki!" He raised a hand in greeting.

Tsukishima grumbled at the nickname. Yamaguchi was confused, who was this "Uzumaki Naruto" guy, how does Tsukishima know him? The team wondered the same thing.

"U-uchiha-sama." Kageyama was suddenly in front of Sasuke, bowing. The team was baffled at seeing this side of Kageyama, the King, bowing at someone else? Preposterous.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, then at Kageyama, then at Sasuke again. "Teme! Is this the mini-teme you told us about?"

 **Flashback** :

 _ **Years ago**_

 _"Sasu-chan, how's your student?" Sakura asked, tossing a volleyball._

 _"Hn, fine. He's a natural."_

 _Naruto was shocked, Teme complimented someone! "You have a student?!"_

 _Sasuke scowled, "I saw him practicing, decided to teach him some stuff since I was bored."_

 _"What's his name?"_

 _"Kageyama—"_

 **End of Flashback**

"Tobio." Sasuke nodded.

'Mini teme?' The team snickered, Hinata, Nishinoya, and Tanaka outright guffawed.

Kageyama had stars in his eyes, his idol-slash-teacher remembers him! The four, or three, rather, looked on in interest. The two newcomers are known by two of their players.

"How do you know Uzumaki-san, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asked, the team listened.

"..He taught me how to block."

* * *

Sakura came up from behind the two males who were on the court sidelines watching the players resume training, pinching their sides. The two jumped, rubbing the spots in pain, looking at Sakura.

"Ow— Sakura, what's the big idea?!"

"Tsk, annoying."

"You guys disturbed their training, make up for it."

The two replied in unison, "How?"

Coach Ukai suddenly appeared, grabbing their shoulders, "By playing them, of course."

Takeda-sensei spoke up from the bench, overhearing their conversation, "But they're only two."

Coach Ukai smirked, patting Sakura at the back, "They have her."

Kiyoko looked at them in confusion. Takeda-sensei thought their Coach had suddenly gone senile, "Haruno-san can't see." He pointed out.

Sasuke smirked, "Don't worry, she could do it."

The pinkette sighed, idiots. Idiots everywere.

* * *

While the players were training, they couldn't help but think about the duo, Naruto and Sasuke. Both taught two of their players what they specialize in today, how good were they? They saw, from their previous inspection, how muscled the two males were. Their bodies were built alike to athletes.

"Practice receiving, then we'll have a game," Coach Ukai announced, looking excited as he grinned. Game? The team thought. "Against these three." He motioned to the three people beside him.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

Sugawara raised his hand, asking. "How would Haruno-san play?"

Coach Ukai smirked, "She can, don't worry." The others were unsure, but nonetheless were excited. Nishinoya, Hinata, and Kageyama looking forward to the match the most.

Finishing their training, they got ready for the match by wearing their jerseys. They noticed the three weren't moving from their place at the bench, still wearing their uniforms. Now that they noticed it, Sakura wasn't wearing her uniform yesterday. She wore civilian clothes. But today, her outfit consisted of a white polo with the same weird symbol on the upper-left side just below her collar, the same as the males, and a green skirt that reached just below her knees.

Nishinoya and Tanaka blushed, 'Kawaii!' Even though they couldn't entirely see her face, with her short stature and exotic coloring, it's a combo worthy of attention.

The observers couldn't help but notice how toned her legs were, 'Legs of an athlete!' They thought in surprise, they couldn't seem to believe that she could be a player, given how petite and frail she looked.

"Alright!" They turned their attention to Coach Ukai, "Let's—"

The gym doors opened.

"Yare, yare, team."

Everyone in the gym turned to the source, and saw a man with silver hair wearing a mask leaning on the gym doors.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed, sounding nervous. He hid behind Sakura, who stood up from her place on the bench. Sasuke followed suit, discreetly trying to hide himself from the view of the man who came in.

"Copy-cat!" They turned to Coach Ukai who looked shocked.

The male on the doors smiled. Or so they think, as the only visible feature on his face, his eyes, crinkled. "Crow."

* * *

A staring match began between the two men. The teams along with Takeda-sensei, Kiyoko, and the three outsiders looked between the two, perplexed.

The silver-haired male was the first one who broke the silence that descended in the gym, "Stand down, Crow. I'm here to pick up my runaway students." He nodded towards the three said students, as he raised his hands in mock surrender. The three mentioned looked sheepish.

Coach Ukai snorted, walking towards the man. "This here is Hatake Kakashi, used to be known as Copy-Cat in the Volleyball World." He threw an arm around said male, grinning, "We used to be rivals."

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, "Not exactly 'known', and not exactly rivals. It's a one-sided thing."

"Well—" Takeda-sensei coughed, then blushed under the attention he gained, "I think it's about time for the match, don't you think so, Ukai-kun?"

"Match?" Kakashi asked. It was Coach Ukai's turn to remove his arm from around the male and scratch the back of his head, "We were about to play your students"

Kakashi tsk-ed, "I don't think so. Sakura's eyes are still healing, and those two other kids skipped their classes."

Sakura turned to the two cowering males behind her, "You buffoons!" Punching them, she huffed, turned to the bench to get her stuff, then proceeded to walk towards Kakashi, stopping to face the two fidgeting males she left behind. It was a wonder how she managed to do all of those without the aid of eyesight.

The team winced, the punches sounded like it hurt. Remind them never to anger their new manager.

Kakashi ruffled the pinkette's hair. The female grumbled, but remained silent. "Come on now, children. Time to go home." The four left, leaving the team, coach, teacher, and manager inside the gym.

"Guess that's a no, then?" Sugawara spoke up, smiling awkwardly. The others sighed. So much for looking forward to the game.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who is she really, Ukai-kun? And who was Hatake-san and the other two?" Takeda-sensei asked the other male.

They were discussing their training regimes for the team to train them for the upcoming Interhigh, which was in a week. They were alone inside the gym, their players were in class seeing as it was still school hours. Having already decided the best routines to make, Takeda-sensei used this time to have his questions answered.

Coach Ukai sighed, scratching his chin. The question was inevitable.

And so, he began.

"Our new manager, Sakura-chan, isn't really blind, per se. It's a method to train her senses, to heighten them in case her eyesight gets damaged."

* * *

 **Flashback:**

 _"What's up with the bandages, Sakura?"_

 _"Training. My sensei wants us to be able to use our other senses, as a countermeasure if ever our vision gets taken from us."_

 _"Taken from you? How could your vision be taken from you?"_

 _Sakura shrugged, "That's what he told us. But to tell you the truth, I think it's a way for us not to get pressured during a match. Sometimes, our eyes are the reason we get stressed out in a game. The cheering from the audience could distract us. Not by their cheers, but by their movements. When in a tight spot, you couldn't help but avert your eyes from your opponents to the people in the stands. Or the way the other players on the opposing team would use their eyes to trick us."_

 _Coach Ukai nodded, understanding the logic behind her words, "That's quite an unorthodox way to train, though. How do you manage to play?"_

 _This time, Sakura grinned. "Practice."_

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

"That's quite an unorthodox way to train." Takeda-sensei stated, sweat-dropping. He imagined their new manager on the court with balls being spiked in her direction, with her getting hit since she couldn't see the incoming objects.

Coach Ukai nodded, "I told her the same thing." He continued, "Anyways—"

"What position does she play?" Takeda-sensei cut-in looking curious, then immediately waved his hands in front of his face, embarrassed. "Sorry, sorry!"

"Currently, she plays libero, I think?" He keeps on forgetting to ask the pinkette, having thought the same thing the first time he saw her again, "Or maybe a spiker."

"A spiker?" Takeda-sensei repeated, the petite pinkette could spike?

Coach Ukai smiled, he was doubtful the first time he heard the pinkette could possibly be a spiker.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

 _Keishin was tagging along with his grandfather to a court quite far from their home, as he was tasked by his mother to take care of the other male._

 _"Argh, why is it so far?" Keishin complained, wiping the sweat that gathered on his forehead as he and his grandfather walked below the rays of the sun. Who decided walking in broad daylight was a good idea at this time of year?_

 _His grandfather was acting unaffected, although was noticeably sweaty. "We're here, brat." He came to a stop and faced to his left._

 _Keishin turned to where his grandfather was faced, and saw a volleyball net set up in the middle of the court with three kids occupying the space. They seemed to be in the middle of a disagreement, as a blonde kid held the other dark-haired kid by the collar of his dark clothes, and a pink-haired—_ pink! Keishin did a double-take, eyes widening _—little girl yelling at the both of them._

 _Peculiar little kids, they were. Despite the heat, they didn't seem affected by it as they continued quarreling._

 _His grandfather beside him blew on his whistle, something he brought along and had wrapped around his neck. "Now, now, brats." The three froze, turning to the two newcomers._

 _The three formed a line, bowing in unison. "Good Morning, Ukai-sensei!" And stood up, backs straight and heads held high. Keishin stood at the side awkwardly. Geez. At least the brats were somewhat respectful._

 _"What's the problem here?"_

 _The pinkette stepped up, "Sasu-chan and Naru-chan fought over who would play as setter." Keishin was confused, neither wanted to play as the spiker? Wasn't that the coolest position you could play?_

 _Ukai-sensei sighed, patting the girl's head. "What about spiker?"_

 _The two boys shook their heads, pointing at Sakura, "She's already the spiker."_

 _Keishin was flabbergasted, that small frail-looking girl is playing spiker? He scoffed, "Her? As spiker?" He had the boys' attention._

 _And he didn't like the way they glared at him, as if he said the most insulting thing._

 _"Sakura-chan is an amazing spiker! She goes like Woosh! Then Bam!" The blonde made hand gestures to demonstrate his words. The other male nodded at his words._

 _His grandfather didn't seem to believe their words, either. "Well, state your name and what you specialize in." He began with the blonde, who beamed up at him._

 _He pointed at himself, still beaming. "Uzumaki Naruto, I play as the Libero, old man!"_

 _Ukai-sensei was annoyed, "Old man?!" He bopped the blondie on the head. "Itai!" The kid winced, rubbing the abused spot._

 _Ukai-sensei glanced at the other male, who took it as a sign to answer next. "Uchiha Sasuke, Spiker."_

 _And lastly, "Haruno Sakura, Spiker." The two males beside her looked at her in puzzlement, looking as if they didn't believe her. The female just smiled, motioning for them to listen to the old man._

 _His grandfather nodded, seeming to be in thought. "Okay, so Senju asked me to look after you brats," The three nodded, already aware of the information. Keishin was thinking, who's this "Senju" his grandfather was talking about? "But also told me to mix-up the positions you guys play." Everyone present, including Keishin, tilted their heads in confusion. Why?_

 _"So, you," He pointed at Naruto, "will be spiker." The blonde frowned, huffing._

 _"You," Ukai-sensei continued, pointing at the Uchiha kid, "Will be setter." The kid smirked, crossing his arms and looking smug. Although he somehow looked unsettled, for some reason._

 _"And finally, you," He pointed to the only female, "Will be receiver." The little girl nodded._

 _The two kids, Keishin noticed, glanced at each other and shrugged. Interesting. They were frowning and kept on stealing glances at the unknowing pinkette._

* * *

 _His grandfather walked towards a shade under a large tree, Keishin following suit. They watched the kids position themselves on the court. He couldn't help but pity them, having to play under the harsh heat of the sun. But they didn't look the least bit bothered, as Naruto and Sasuke took their places with Sakura at the other side of the net._

 _They watched, and they couldn't believe what they were seeing._

 _These kids were amazing! Keishin thought in disbelief, unable to think of anything else. His grandfather who was about to sleep even stood up from his position on a log he found, drowsiness gone, replaced by bewilderedness._

 _They watched Sakura throw the ball at Naruto, who received it perfectly, sending it to the other male to set. And set, the kid did. The set was perfect, even they could tell even though they were quite far from the game. They watched the blonde jump up—_ _ **So high! Keishin was mesmerized**_ _—and hit the ball with_ _so much force towards the crouching pinkette, who received it flawlessly, sending it back to Naruto. And the same thing repeated, over and over again._

 _"Amazing!" Both Keishin and his grandfather managed to gasp out, clearly shocked. What they were witnessing was unbelievable! They couldn't believe these kids, these tiny kids, would play so well!_

 _Watching them made Keishin think about his own progress at volleyball. These kids are better than him, he begrudgingly admits, slightly bitter. He shook his head, removing the negative thoughts from his mind._

 _Soon enough, they took a break, going towards the shade Keishin and his grandfather was in. They wiped away their sweat with the back of their hands, looking satisfied as they grinned, or in Sasuke's case, smirked, at each other. His grandfather was already passed out on a log, snoring._

 _Keishin grinned at them, "That was amazing!" He complimented them. They were blushing at the praise, looking embarrassed._

 _"It's nothing. It still isn't enough." Sasuke was the one to speak up. By now, he and Naruto were sitting cross-legged on the ground, with Sakura already leaning against the tree that provided them shade._

 _"Not enough?! How was that not enough?!" Keishin gawked. Other kids his age would kill for the skills these tiny kids had!_

 _"We want to join the team at our school, we have to win." Naruto simply stated. Keishin was at a loss at what to say. Was the kid implying that their skills still weren't enough?_

 _After moments of silence, the blondie suddenly stood up, walking towards the pinkette's place, "Please let me set to you!" He suddenly said, head bowed down with his hands clasped in front of him._

 _At the commotion, Sasuke stood up as well, looking annoyed and rushed over to his friends, joining the scene. "Dope! No, let me set to you, Sakura!"_

 _Keishin watched the two in wonder, was this why they were fighting over the setter position? Somehow, he gained some respect for the female. Two clearly talented kids wanted to please their equally talented friend, how cute._

 _Sakura was giggling, "I'm tired, guys."_

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

"I'm not entirely sure, though."

Takeda-sensei nodded in understanding. "And Uzumaki-san, Uchiha-san, and Hatake-san?"

Coach Ukai wasted no time in replying, "The two were her friends, past team mates. They also play volleyball. And Hatake.."

* * *

 **Flashback:**

 _Keishin was tired, and so were his team mates. They just finished playing a practice match against some school called Konoha High, but the players were on a whole different level. Their opponents weren't even the least bit tired, no one was sweating—unlike them, who were sweating bullets._

 _They bowed, "Thank you for the game!"_

 _Some of his team mates were bent-over trying to catch their breath. He couldn't help but survey the other players that were huddled together at the other side of the net._

 _They were monsters, the lot of them. He thought, eyes narrowing. The masked-one, especially._

 _He could still remember the way the masked-teen played, using their own moves against them. Every spike, he returns immediately, considerably better. Every special move, he copies and returns it, better, stronger. He doesn't fail to return every favor._

 _He walked towards the other team, "You, copy-cat," The whole team turned their attention to him, curious. One player nudged the masked-teen on the shoulder, making him turn towards him in question, pointing at himself. Keishin nodded, "What's your name?"_

 _The masked-player was smiling, the crinkling of his eyes were proof of the action. "Hatake Kakashi, Little Crow."_

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

"Hatake Kakashi was a player during my time. His school, their school, wasn't really known, as it was on an island at the far east. They didn't participate in any kind of sport competition. But somehow, grandpa knew someone from there, their headmistress, and managed to snag us a game."

"How did it go?" Takeda-sensei was now looking at him in interest. So far, the new information drew him in, and he wanted to know more.

Coach Ukai scratched the back of his neck, grinning awkwardly."We lost. Utterly crushed. They were monsters. I'm really glad their school had and still has no plans on joining outside games."

"Why is that?"

"I have no doubt that they'd win effortlessly."

Takeda-sensei was contemplating his next words, choosing the right words. "Why does Haruno-san owe Coach Ukai a favor?"

"She doesn't. Her headmistress lost a bet, and grandpa wanted Sakura to help raise our team."

That was surprising. "Why Haruno-san?"

"Let's just say she's.. A special case."


	4. Chapter 4

It was a weekend and Sakura was with Coach Ukai, going over attack patterns for the team while drinking.

"I won't be able to come with you guys in your games at Interhigh." Sakura suddenly said. She took a gulp from a soju bottle, then rested her head on the table. She doesn't appear to be affected by the alcohol at all, unlike her companion.

Coach Ukai sat up from his previous position on the floor, his cheeks were tinted pink, a sign that the alcohol was getting to him. He grumbled as he noticed his drinking buddy was still sober. It took a few moments for what she said to register in his hazy mind. "Eh?" He stood up upright, not sure if what he heard was right, suddenly looking alert.

Sakura sighed. She wanted to be there, of course. Raising her head, she replied. "I'll be having my bandages removed during that time," She tapped on her still covered eyes, "I'm finally allowed to see." She finished the bottle she was holding and threw it down dramatically.

Coach Ukai winced, he heard the bottle crack. "You're new, but the team will be disappointed when they hear that."

"Guit-tripping me now, are you?" She tsk-ed, shaking her head in mock-disbelief.

Coach Ukai cracked a smirk at that, "You'll be the one to tell them that, then."

The pinkette could only drop her head on the table, somewhat satisfied with the hard bang it made. Coach Ukai looked on in amusement, still in a daze because of the alcohol. Then he had an idea. It would be an interesting way to lift spirits up.

"Y'know, how about a bet.."

"Hm?" The female was interested.

Hook, line, sinker.

* * *

"Alright, that's enough for today." Coach Ukai blew his whistle to signal the end of the match.

It was the usual training of the team, splitting themselves into two groups to play a match against each other.

They weren't satisfied, but they had to rest their bodies. With ragged breathing, they all said their thanks and headed to fix themselves up.

As they all finished changing their clothes, Coach Ukai called for their attention. He was standing in front of the now attentive team who were seated on the floor, Takeda-sensei and Shimizu were beside him. Now that they were paying attention, they noticed their other pink-haired manager was missing.

"Have you seen Haruno-san today, Daichi?" Sugawara asked the male beside him, who shook his head.

"No, I haven't." And judging by the way most of the team were looking around, they haven't seen her, either.

Coach Ukai faked a cough, and they all turned back to him. He was smirking. "You can come out now, Sakura."

They all turned to the gym doors, which was slowly opening. And out came their manager. The team blushed, two players were especially responsive to the sight before them.

"H-Haruno-san!" Tanaka and Nishinoya were both sporting nose bleeds as they stood up and were inching ever so slightly towards their manager.

Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei were watching the team in various levels of amusement, as Shimizu had her eyes on the pinkette. Kawaii! She blushed.

Sakura still had her eyes bandaged, but what made them react in such a way was because of what she was wearing. It wasn't by any means special, but, coupled up with her athletic build—the team couldn't help but notice—and what she had on, it was a sight to behold.

She was wearing black volleyball shorts with the insignia that was previously on her uniform blouse present, the spandex material hugging her thighs. And as a top, she had on a regular white tee, and their club jacket, which was usually baggy but was fitted to accommodate her figure. But what caught their attention the most was the words "Fly, Karasuno!" On her shirt and the pompoms she had clutched in her hands.

Her body was very well-built, they all couldn't help but notice. Her uniform hid her form, making her look frail. But now, her clothes showed how well she kept her body healthy, and were those muscles on her arms? The team suddenly became aware of how creepy they were being by staring. The second and third years felt their heart swell at the blatant support from their adorable—sexy, Tanaka and Nishinoya muttered—manager.

"G-go, Ka-Karasuno..!" The pinkette suddenly said, her cheeks pink in embarrassment as she raises her pompoms and strikes a pose. Stupid Keichin. She's thankful that she couldn't see the expressions of the people around her, but she could still feel the heavy weight of their eyes on her.

It was silent.

Then she heard thumps, a sign that multiple objects of heavy weight fell on the floorboards of the gym. The team had wide eyes. So cute!

* * *

Tsukishima looked on in amusement at what his team has become, a blushing mess and two of his senpais were gushing like teenage school girls. Despite the sudden pinkish hue his cheeks had, he'd deny ever being affected.

"Cute, right, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi piped up, smiling at their manager.

"What do you say, team?" Coach Ukai suddenly spoke up, sounding amused. The team snapped out of their dazes, then Daichi signaled for them to bow.

Alltogether, with different volumes ranging from loud to just a tad bit louder, they thanked her. "Thank you for the support!"

The pinkette was overwhelmed, but remained calm. She felt her face heat up, feeling warm all over at how the team reacted.

"Sakura has something to say to you all." Coach Ukai announced. He would usually make fun of the pinkette, but seeing as she couldn't, well, see, he didn't bother. He'll just have to laugh at her later. The pinkette was obviously flustered, which was unusual for her. And he'll be darned if he didn't bring it up in another one of their drinking sessions.

The team shifted their attention to the now fidgeting pinkette.

Relax, she told herself. Breathe in, exhale. The grip she had on her pompoms tightened. "I.. won't be able to come to your games next week," She sounded guilty, and the sudden gloomy air didn't help. "I'll be having my bandages removed, and my sensei requested that I attend training right after." To test how the training helped, she thought, but decided against adding that certain information. They didn't know, after all. "I'm sorry." She added as an afterthought, bowing.

The team was disappointed. Their new manager would finally be able to remove her bandages but wouldn't be able to see them in action.

Then Hinata spoke up, "I thought you were blind?"

The mood lightened as Sakura giggled. "I'm not."

"Then why do you have those bandages on? Did you have eye surgery?"

"No, no."

"Isn't anyone going to ask anything about the 'training' she said?" Ennoshita pointed out.

Now that he mentioned it, she was wearing volleyball shorts, and mentioned about her sensei wanting her to train. The team were mentally kicking themselves for being so ignorant. They suddenly remembered when they were supposed to have a match against her and her two friends, and yet they didn't even bother asking anything.

They don't know anything about their new manager besides her name.

"Are you really a volleyball player, too, Haruno-san?" Tanaka began the information gathering by asking the most important question, looking excited at the prospect of their new manager being a player. It has been his dream to have another manager who could play with them, especially if she could jump and her—

His mind short-circuited as his thought process went another way.

The team looked at Tanaka, appalled. Just by seeing how red he has become, they knew just what he had on mind. The same thing with Nishinoya, who was suddenly on his knees and repeating "Please be a player." Over and over, like a mantra.

The pinkette was unaware of what was going on. "Yes, I am."

Hinata was eager to know more. "Woah, sugoi! What position do you play?"

Sakura was silent, contemplating her next words. "For now, I play as Setter."

This caught the team's attention. For now?

Kageyama was suddenly in front of the female, the other stepping back in instinct. "Are you good?"

Sugawara pulled the other male, "Sorry, sorry!" He apologized to Sakura. "You shouldn't invade anyone's personal space, Kageyama!" He berated the male, who was still waiting for an answer.

"Sasu-chan told me I'm good, is that enough of an answer for you?" Sakura answered, lips forming a smirk.

' _Feisty_!'

Kageyama was suddenly filled with anticipation, his idol told her she was good? Then she must be. He wants to see her skills.

Coach Ukai whistled to capture their attention, "Training is dismissed."

* * *

The team was cleaning up.

Coach Ukai patted Sakura on her head, inwardly pleased. The idea of her helping his team by showing them how it's done was appealing. He toyed with that idea before, but now that the team knew more of her being a player, he might just put his ideas to play.

"Stupid bet." The pinkette muttered, kicking a stray ball.

Stupid Keishin.

* * *

It was a close match.

"So that's the team the headmistress gave Godaime to?" Some players and fans turned to the loud voice, seeing five males of towering height walk closer to the railings.

Tall! The players on the stands were whispering to themselves about the males. Curious onlookers were staring at them in amazement at their height. They were all at least past 180cm, and one guy was almost 2 meters tall!

The males in question were looking down at the courts, bearing witness to the defeat of Karasuno against Aoba Johsai.

"You're too loud, and stop using that annoying title of hers."

"Annoying? Godaime sounds cool. I mean, The Fifth? And what about those other two, Yondaime and Nidaime, pfft!"

"They were going through a phase. If they hear you refer to them as such, they'd gut you."

"Welp, never mind. But what made her go there?"

"The headmistress lost a bet. Her betting partner requested specifically for her."

"The kitten probably had a fit."

The males took one last glance at the players below, then turned to walk out of the stadium.

"Karasuno, huh?"

"It's sad that she isn't here to see this, un."

The players who overheard their conversation watched as the males walked out and turned towards the finished match, the players already moving out. What's this thing about Karasuno?

And who were those guys?

* * *

"We're going, right?!"

"Sensei?"

"Take-chan!"

"Going where?"

"To Tokyo!"

* * *

Still no sign of their pink-haired manager.

Shimizu was told that their other manager would be with them for a limited time, only temporary. So she began looking for a substitute for her once the time comes that they would have to leave.

And she came back with a cute first-year named Yachi Hitoka.

She was informed that they had another manager with pink-hair. At first, she laughed, thinking it was a joke. But at the confused "Is there something funny?" The third-year asked, she was embarrassed and baffled. _Pink_ -hair?

Nonetheless, she was welcomed with open arms, they now have three managers.

* * *

Tired, but accomplished—that's what the team was feeling. The teams in Tokyo were no joke.

It was during this time, on the bus on the way back home, that they began to ask the whereabouts of their missing manager. She didn't talk much, only when spoken to, but she was still part of the team and it always felt like something was amiss whenever she's not present.

Coach Ukai sighed, restless and worried along with Takeda-sensei. "Unfortunately, we have no ways of contacting her."

Seemingly engrossed at the view of the other side of the window, Yachi was listening to the chats of the team regarding their other manager.

She couldn't wait to meet her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on, Takeru."

As Oikawa and his nephew walked, a flash of pink passed by them.

He tensed up. Sakura? He stopped walking and turned around, hoping that it wasn't just a trick of the light. He managed to catch a glimpse of pink as the person turned in the other direction.

"Tooru?" Takeru called out, confused at Oikawa's sudden movements and silence. He grew more confused when he saw the excited glint in Oikawa's eyes and the sudden fired-up expression on his normally apathetic face.

 _Since when was she here?_

* * *

"You're late," Ukai turned to the person who just arrived.

"..Sakura."

* * *

It was time for their trip to the Tokyo away games.

"Taking off in the middle of the night is pretty exciting!" Hinata enthusiastically said. Because of how much he was looking forward to go, he wasn't able to sleep. That doesn't mean his energy was affected, though.

Coach Ukai yawned, scratching the back of his neck as he went inside the van.

She's late.

* * *

"What kind of half-assed block was that, four-eyes?"

Everyone in the gym turned to the source of the sound.

'P-pretty!'

There stood a pink-haired woman, dressed similarly to Karasuno's managers.

The said team was speechless.

Pink-hair, emerald-colored eyes. Weirdly-fitting.

Coach Ukai sweat-dropped, typical entrance. He liked the quiet pinkette better than this fiery one. Maybe he'll tell that sensei of hers to make her wear the bandages again, since aside from covering her eyes, it even covers her attitude.

* * *

"The penalty this time is Shinzen's special "Refreshing sprint up the grassy hill", apprently."

The team groaned.

"Alright. Go!" Daichi signaled for them to start.

Their manager came back, and they didn't expect the change. Aside from how her eyes fit her, her attitude turned a complete 360. But the change was welcome. As they ran, they couldn't help but comment at her appearance.

"Her eyes are like jewels!" Tanaka said, eyes sparkling.

"Another jewel for Karasuno, yosh!" Nishinoya rejoiced.

"Pink-hair and green eyes.." Tsukishima said, still not able to accept the new addition to her facial features.

They didn't expect the exotic-haired female to be quite the looker now that her eyes are open for the world to see.

Majority sighed, thank Kami for such blessings.

* * *

The object of their discussion was inside the gym. Just as she made her comment upon her arrival, she was immediately grabbed into a headlock by Coach Ukai.

"O-ow! Let go of me, old man!" Sakura made feeble attempts at getting released at the increasingly tightening grip the male had on her head.

Coach Ukai finally released her as he noticed they were gathering enough attention due to her ruckus and probably by her looks and grand entrance. "You could've easily made me let go with one of your martial arts moves, or use your ape-punch you're famed to have."

Sakura stuck out her tongue at him.

A cough was heard, causing them to turn to Takeda-sensei, who was smiling.

Somehow, his smile made them uneasy and they stopped their, admittedly, childish antics.

Yachi was gaping at the woman. Such beauty! Even Shimizu was wide-eyed.

Sakura turned to greet her fellow manager—managers, she mentally corrected herself, seeing a new addition. "Hi!" She bowed in greeting.

Shimizu bowed, letting out a quiet "Hello." And Yachi was bowing repeatedly, stuttering. "H-h-hello!"

"And you are?" Sakura smiled at the smaller female, the other new manager.

"Y-y-y—" She couldn't introduce herself with how fixated the woman's eyes were on her. Shimizu took pity, and, giggling a bit, continued for her. "She's a first-year, Yachi Hitoka."

Yachi was probably in heaven, seeing as she was standing in the middle of two beautiful specimens.

The pinkette giggled, poking Yachi on the cheek. "I'm Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you, Toka-chan."

Yachi fainted.

* * *

Hinata and Yamaguchi peeked inside the gym as they finished their sprints. "Shinzen and Ubugawa are still in their first set?" Yamaguchi was in awe.

"Yeah. Their serves are awesome!"

"Toka-chan!" They heard Sakura exclaim in surprise, and they saw their newest manager in the arms of the pinkette, red faced and passed out.

"Woah, Yachi-san!" Yamaguchi went to help them, followed by Hinata. The team outside looked at each other, then went inside to see what the commotion was about.

They sweat-dropped at seeing two of their managers huddled around their newest one, Hinata and Yamaguchi awkwardly hovering over them.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sakura asked, pouting.

Nishinoya and Tanaka fainted.

Coach Ukai sighed exasperatedly as Takeda-sensei shook his head in amusement. The other teams around them were watching the team in a mixture of confusion, interest, and admiration.

Having three cute managers must be great. Some thought in envy.

* * *

"We amazingly lost all our games." Sugawara sighed, lying on the grass with his other colleagues. Yamaguchi was with them, wiping his face.

They were reflecting on their matches, then decided to train as they stood up. As they stretched, Daichi spoke up. "I feel like she's hiding something." They didn't need to ask who, having thought the same thing.

They parted ways soon after, training separately.

Yamaguchi stayed for a few moment, before nodding at himself and going towards the gym. 'Serves! I'll hit some, too.'

* * *

"Tsukki! I'm gonna hit some serves, do you—" Tsukishima held up a hand to silence him.

"We already practiced enough. There's no point in wasting energy. Going all out in practice isn't going to solve everything."

Yamaguchi stayed silent. "R-right." He nodded slowly.

The bespectacled male walked out, not noticing a certain pinkette following him.

* * *

Somehow, through a challenge, Tsukishima was roped into blocking Bokuto's spikes.

"Y'know, four-eyes, you're pretty good at reading blocks, but.." Bokuto began, looking for the right words.

"Your blocks are weak."

They turned to the speaker, seeing the pinkette leaning casually against the gym doors.

"Exactly!" Bokuto said with a thumbs up.

"Hm?" Kuroo tilted his head, "You sound like you know a lot about blocking, Miss..?"

'You sound like a womanizer.' The three others couldn't help but think, sweat dropping.

The pinkette smirked. Akaashi narrowed his eyes at her, which attracted her attention. "Got a problem, pretty boy?" He shook his head, turning away. The three others watching the exchange in interest.

"A friend of mine is pretty.. Enthusiastic in blocking. I picked up a few tricks," She suddenly looked bored, "Your spikes are nothing."

Everyone in the gym tensed up at her words.

"And it's Sakura. Haruno, Sakura." She bowed slightly, almost mockingly. "How about a three-on-three?"

That excited Hinata, "She's a player, a setter! She could set for the other team!"

The pinkette shook her head, to the confusion of the males. "I'll block."

They were cut-off by two other managers knocking on the gym doors.

"I'm sorry, but the cafateria is going to close soon."

* * *

It was a loss, one after another.

"The parents from Shinzen High gave us some watermelons!" Managers from Fukurodani and Ubugawa came in, carrying plates of the refreshing fruit.

The players were relieved, finally, a break.

They all took a break, chatting with one another and eating watermelons.

"Sorry, by the way. I might have pissed off your glasses guy yesterday." Kuroo approached the Karasuno players, apologizing to Daichi, seeing as he was unable to find the person he was supposed to apologize to.

"Hm?"

"I provoked him and said he was going to lose to your shrimpy over there." He gestured towards said shrimpy, who was seating with Kenma and Lev.

After getting Daichi's forgiveness, he couldn't help but ask the thing that has been in his mind since last night. "By the way, who's that new manager you guys have? The pink-haired one." As the female was brought up, they were all looking around, and saw her sitting by herself surrounded by slices of watermelon. They sweat-dropped, must be a fan.

Before anyone could answer, Sugawara called them over, "We're about to start!"

* * *

"Go!"

It was another loss for Karasuno. Coach Ukai, Takeda-sensei, and their managers watched as they sprinted up the grassy hill again.

Sakura cocked an eyebrow.

* * *

It was the last day of training camp.

The team felt excitement, it's time to show off, now that their managers are complete. They'll give them a show

Sakura watched the players play, noting how better her team turned out.

They watched as Bokuto did a feint, a clear sign that he ran away from the block.

Her eyes twinkled in amusement, "That four-eyes was awesome for a moment there." Then he turned to Shimizu, "What are their stats, Mizu-senpai?" Then she added, "Would it be okay if I called you that?"

Shimizu nodded, smiling. The pinkette was cute. "3 wins, 61 loses." She read the tallied stats she had.

"That bad, huh." She breathed out, with a hint of a laugh. "Oh," She fully turned to her fellow managers, "I'm a second-year, by the way."

"H-haruno-senpai!" Yachi stuttered out, bowing.

The pinkette giggled, a melodic sound in the ears of the listeners. Her company couldn't help but smile, her happiness was contagious.

* * *

"They're like sponges," She captured the attention of the others that were occupying the bench with her. "They absorb things really quick, It's almost unbelievable." She was grinning. Her fellow managers were smiling at how excited she looked, noting how much cuter she was.

Coach Ukai was alarmed, something Takeda-sensei noticed but chose not to comment on. "She better not be thinking of playing them." He mumbled, fingers intwined in front of him in thought. He wasn't sure if it would be a good thing, or if it would turn out to be as bad as he thinks if she played with them now. The possibility of her damaging their psyche was still high.

Sakura seemed to have noticed how silent their coach has become, or perhaps it was the unease she felt from him. She slightly turned to him, head tilted in a questioning way, her lips turning up in a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Yachi, who glanced at her, went rigid. Scary.

"Don't worry, Ukai-san." The change in suffix was immediately noticed, as well as the change of the atmosphere around her. "You think so lowly of your team." She finished, her tone turning cold as her eyes narrowed. As she said this, her attention was still in the game in front of her.

The bench was silent.

* * *

"Ah, we lost." Sakura deadpanned as the game finished.

The whole time the game was going on, the bench was silent. Something the team noticed whenever they took a time-out. Even though they were being told about plays to do, who to block and where to spike, they couldn't help but take note of how distracted everyone in the bench were. Even Yachi, who would usually cheer them on, was silent. They all seemed to be pondering on something.

As the team surrounded them, Sakura couldn't help but be proud of how her team has become, showing her satisfaction of their game by clapping. "I'm impressed, you guys were amazing." Even Shimizu and Yachi were clapping alongside her, pausing their thoughts to smile at their players.

The team was flattered, face flushing at the praise. ' _Must protect_.' Nishinoya and Tanaka thought, eyes hardening, their eyes darted at every possible corner a creep might be hiding to spy on their managers.

The team didn't win, but they didn't feel like they lost, either.

As they were all talking about their previous games, Coach Ukai approached Sakura. He seemed to be embarrassed as he looked at anywhere but her. "I realized how right you were, I was unconsciously looking down on the team's abilities." That captured the team's attention. "I was kind of afraid you'd get too excited and make them do stuff that could put their spirits down." The team didn't understand.

"They're boys, Ukai-kun. They're not fragile." Those that were on the bench were surprised at how soft the pinkette said it, unlike how intimidating she was a while ago. "For them to evolve, you have to allow them to go through tough situations." Even though she said this, she could still see the unease in the male's eyes.

Then she face-palmed, a drastic change from her earlier self. The mood seemed to lighten, whatever heavy mood the air had minutes prior had dissipated. "Damn, I lost the bet."

Coach Ukai smirked, going along to further raise the mood. "Again? To whom?" The others didn't forget what transpired, how their coach doubted them for a while, but accepted his reasons. They couldn't help but agree with the pinkette's words. They had to evolve.

And as their coach's words registered in their heads, they had the thought that losing a bet was a normal thing when it came to the pinkette.

"To a cat."

On another bench, a certain coach could be seen grinning.

* * *

As they were laughing, talking about the upcoming barbecue Nekomata-sensei arranged, Sakura felt eyes on her. Turning around, she noticed the two— _owls_ , a voice inside her head snickered—staring at her, looking serious. Emerald orbs turned to another pair— _cats_ , a voice inside her head whispered, almost laughing—looking at her the same way. She noticed the tallest male from the cats' team staring at her in interest. She cracked a smirk, cocking an eyebrow. Then she winked.

The response was instantaneous, flushed faces and eyes averted.

They didn't seem to notice the attention their actions gathered as players from the other teams were looking at the players, intrigued.

* * *

"BAR.."

"BE.."

"CUE!"

All the players present were drooling at the delicious aroma that wafted the area.

Sakura was sitting with the other managers, with them asking her questions ranging from "Is your hair natural?" To "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"So.. Is your hair really natural?" The long-haired manager of Fukurodani asked, curious.

The pinkette wiggled her eyebrows, which they noticed was also pink. It was enough of an answer, but she vocalized it. "The curtain matches the drapes." She laughed at the flushed faces of the managers.

The eavesdropping players also flushed.

* * *

Coach Ukai suddenly felt a chill run up his spine. Sakura must have done something.

Nekomata-sensei patted his back, "Now, now, Keishin! You look too serious, have a drink!" He said as he took a swig from a bottle of soju. "You should've brought Pinky!"

"She's underaged!" Takeda-sensei informed, looking aghast at the thought of their petite manager drinking.

Nekomata-sensei waved away his concerns, "Godaime—Her mistress, I mean, taught her a lot. She's a formidable drinking partner." Takeda-sensei's jaw dropped, unbelieving of the information.

Coach Ukai grumbled at the mention of the pinkette's name, something that didn't escape the old man's notice. "Oh? You guys must be having a disagreement."

The blonde let out a sigh, despite how much he hid it, it was still obvious to the other male. "I think she's thinking of playing with them."

They didn't seem to notice the other coaches listening in to their conversation. What's wrong with having the pinkette play with them? Nekomata-sensei grinned, "I overheard your talk with her, and she's right. Your team is on the brink of evolving. She even lost the bet we had when she said those words." He laughed.

Coach Ukai seemed to relax. Perhaps he was right, and he was just thinking too much on it. "What does she have to do?" It was regarding the bet.

He looked at him with a sly smile, "She has to help train my team." The old man laughed, gulping down the remaining liquid in his bottle.

"EH?!"

* * *

They were all eating, chatting, laughing, and over all having fun with the players from other teams.

"Sugawara-kun?" As the person in question looked at him, Yaku motioned to Yachi who was looking distraught.

They watched as a player came up to her, watching as she panics and takes a burnt piece of meat and shoved it in her mouth. Asahi saw what transpired and went up to her.

"Y-yachi-san, that was charred."

"Tastes like life." Yachi weakly replied, crunching on the burnt food.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Water?"

Yaku and Sugawara watched as Yachi was surrounded by players of varying heights, and couldn't help but compare them to people others would report to the police. They sweat dropped at the clearly scared female.

"Woah!" They turned to see what the players were gawking about, and saw the managers of every team present, with the exception of Yachi, huddled around and laughing.

 _Cute_. They all thought, then suddenly felt dangerous vibes as Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Tora surrounded the females as a barrier from prying eyes.

* * *

Sakura excused herself from the other females, sighing in contentment as she went inside the first gym she saw and sat on one of the benches staring at the net that was set up.

Then she jumped to her feet, stretching her arms above her head.

"A small play wouldn't hurt." She mumbled at no one in particular, seeing as she was the only one inside the gym. She walked towards a ball lying on the floor.

Just before the barbecue, players were training. They didn't get to clean up in their haste to satisfy their hunger. So there were balls randomly lying all around the gym.

She went back on the court, closer to the net. She threw the ball in the air, receiving it. Then she raised her hands, setting the ball, watching as the ball flew high up in the air, jumping, then—

 _SMACK!_

She grinned as she landed on her feet. She thought she was getting a bit rusty, but with how natural the flow of movements felt, she realized she didn't have to worry. She ran to get the ball, then went back to repeat her small self-training,

She heard the gym doors open behind her. Turning around quickly with the ball grasped closely to her chest, she saw the pudding-haired setter of one of the teams in the camp. Nekoma, her mind supplied, just as she read the name on the male's jacket. He was looking at her, wide-eyed, holding a mobile phone that was slowly slipping from his hold.

Just as it was about to fall down, the pinkette was suddenly in front of the male, ' _Fast!_ ' He thought as some of his hair flew up at the pressure of slight wind Sakura caused by her sudden movement. She managed to catch the phone as it fell down.

"Close your mouth, you're going to catch flies." She said as she gave him back his phone. "The boss' weakness is his head, by the way." She motioned to the game that was being shown on his phone's screen.

He snapped out of his stupor, looking down on his phone. " **GAME OVER** " it read in bold capital letters on the screen. He remembered feeling irritated that he couldn't damage the boss in the game no matter what he did, which was the reason he went to the gym. It was too rowdy with the other players and he wanted to concentrate on his game.

The pinkette seemed to be waiting for him to restart the level, as she was looking at him expectantly. Only a small distance was separating them, and he couldn't help but notice how weird the pinkette's feature were. The good kind of weird.

He restarted the level, tapping on the screen. Sakura noticed how his eyes lit up, concentration apparent and all his attention on his game. She couldn't help but compare him to a certain blonde friend of hers, who was as addicted to gaming as he was.

Kenma was surprised as he followed the pink-haired female's instructions. He focused his attacks on the boss' head, until the time came where he waited for an opening to finish it off. The phone suddenly let out a small tune, telling her it was a victorious win. She smiled, just as the male looked up.

"I'm Haruno Sakura." She introduced herself.

"Kozume.." He glanced at his phone, then looked back at her, "Kenma."

The pinkette grinned, "Nice to meet you!"

Kenma was suddenly aware of how close they were to each other, stepping back. Sakura didn't seem affected by his movement, looking at him, scrutinizing him. He felt as if she was seeing his soul, with how her emerald orbs stared at his. They stared at each other for a few moments, before Sakura broke off their eye-contact and moved away, back to her self-training.

"You're a setter, yes?" She suddenly asked, just as Kenma was going out of the gym.

He looked back to see the pinkette looking at him. He nodded.

"Set one for me."

Normally, Kenma would've bolted out by now. But he decided to follow her wishes. He had to thank her somehow, after all, and he couldn't seem to open his mouth to say the words.

He nodded again, putting down his phone on a bench. He walked towards the pinkette, going closer to the net.

"Ready?" The pudding-head nodded again.

Sakura threw the ball towards him. It must've been his nerves, his nervousness towards the person he just met, because as he raised the ball, he immediately knew it was off. He turned to the pinkette to apologize, but just as he turned, he heard the slam of the ball on the other side of the net and the pinkette landing on the floorboards. She grinned at him as his eyes widened in astonishment.

Then they heard a clap, which made them jump in surprise. They turned to see Kenma's partner and the two ' _Owls_ ', as her mind insisted on calling them. The other Nekoma—as seen on the jacket similar to the one Kenma was wearing—male being the source of the sound.

"Hey, hey, hey!"

"That was amazing, Haruno-san."


End file.
